The invention relates to conveyors having a frame with horizontal rolls parallel to each other and mounted freely to the frame where the rolls are driven to rotate in at least one direction to move loads placed upon the rolls. In particular, the invention relates to rolls having a connected flexible series of a plurality of links and rollers that modify the conditions under which the loads travel along the conveyor.
Presently, the change in direction of the load trajectory requires the use of curved conveyors whose curvatures depend on the maximum length of the loads. Accordingly, such conveyors take up a great deal of space.
For right-angle changes in direction, for example, between two perpendicular conveyors, a plate must be provided in the transfer area to receive the loads from the first conveyor. The loads must first be slowed down before being stopped. A retractable pusher transfers the load to the other conveyor, where the speed of the load is increased. Such an operation increases the time necessary to move the loads.